Wide Awake
by LilaMasen
Summary: Bella era uma criança normal ate seu aniversario de 10anos, onde ela desenvolveu um dom, um tanto...diferente. Ela podia entrar nos sonhos das pessoas. Anos depois Bella se apaixona por Edward, seu colega de classe, então porque não usar o seu dom para faze-lo se apaixonar também? ONE SHOT


_**Olá, eu sou a Lila e enfim, é a minha primeira fanfic postada aqui no FFnet, esta historia é postada SOMENTE aqui e no Nyah! **_

_**Outro lugar é plagio,por favor me informem se virem-na em outro site, ou com outro username.**_

_**Beijos e boa leitura, espero que gostem!**_

_**Twilight não me pertence, mas esta louca historia sim.**_

POV Bella

Wide Awake

Eu era uma criança normal, isso ate meu aniversario de 10anos, foi apartir dali, na primeira noite de meus 10anos que fui transportada para o sonho de minha amiga Alice, que dormia comigo em sacos de dormir no chão do meu quarto, nossa pequena festa do pijama. No começo eu não sabia oque estava acontecendo. O sonho nada mais era que coelhos,Alice era fascinada por eles, eu achava que era um sonho meu, mesmo que fosse estranho, porque eu ao contrario dela os detestava, então eu já esperava que fosse um pesadelo, pois meus sonhos com coelhos nunca eram bons. O sonho se tratava de coelhos saltitantes em uma cidade de doce, tão Alice.

Eu somente descobri que aquilo não era um sonho meu na manhã seguinte, quando Alice me contou animadamente sobre seu sonho com coelhinhos fofos, e eu como nunca escondia nada dela, a contei sobre o acontecimento, mas eramos apenas crianças não entendíamos oque realmente havia acontecido. Esquecemos o assunto, mas a cada ano em que eu crescia e continuava a ser transportada para sonhos alheios, notei que isso era algum problema comigo. Eu fiquei assustada, eu era uma aberração? Tinha um poder? Ou um carma? Podia ser qualquer coisa, eu não sabia. Mas ao passar dos anos aprendi a controlar, só entrava nos sonhos que eu queria, mas se uma pessoa dormia no mesmo ambiente em que eu estava, eu automaticamente era mandada para o mundo dos sonhos, muitas vezes perturbadores, adolescentes, os garotos pra ser exata, com hormônios a flor da pele tinham tendência a ter sonhos pra lá de pervertidos com lideres de torcida. O pior é que eu não podia interromper nenhum, apenas os que sonhos que contavam com minha participação, quero dizer, os sonhos de pessoas que sonhavam comigo. Confuso? Totalmente!

Agora eu Isabella Swan com 17anos, estou sentada em minha classe de biologia, encarando meu colega de mesa, Edward Cullen. Ele estava tão distraído, ou eu pelo menos espero que esteja, que nem me notou babando por ele. Edward não era nerd, nem capitão do time, mas era lindo, maravilhoso e inacessível, suspirei. Ele nunca olharia para alguém como eu, uma garota sem graça, tímida e sem atrativos, isso sem contar o fato de eu ser uma aberração.

Alice, a única pessoa que sabia sobre meu estranho...poder, vivia me dizendo que eu não era uma aberração e sim uma sortuda por ter esse dom, como ela gosta de chamar. Mas eu não acreditava nisso, pra mim era um carma, um castigo de algo muito ruim que eu devo ter feito.

Mas voltando a aula, que eu só notei ter acabado quando senti algo me tocando, uma mão, constatei, mas espera ai... esses dedos longos como dedos de um pianista, só podiam ser de uma pessoa. E sim eu estava certa não era uma mão era _A mão, a mão dele. _Olhei para cima temerosa de estar tendo alucinações, mas não era ele me olhava sorrindo mas o cenho estava franzido demonstrando confusão :

-Bella a aula já acabou. Disse ele com aquela voz rouca e aveludada, confesso que a única coisa que escutei foi meu nome saindo de seus lábios.

-Você sabe meu nome. Sussurrei como se não acreditasse e de fato não acreditava.

-Hm...sim eu sei seu nome e você sabe o meu também. Disse sorrindo, olhei pra sua mão que continuava em minha pele, ele notando que eu olhava tirou a mão parecendo constrangido , tive vontade de dizer _coloca de volta ou pode por onde você quiser_. Corei vermelho brilhante com esse pensamento e ele me olhou sem entender, mas nem perguntou:

-Eer... vamos então? Estamos perdendo a educação física. Disse me olhando ainda e eu encarando aqueles olhos verdes hipnotizada

-Cla-claro, vamos. Disse quando encontrei minha voz. Ele foi na frente quando chegou na porta olhou pra mim, que estava logo atrás dele e depois saiu, garoto estranho_. Falou a _ zombou minha consciência. Ignorei minha consciência (ok isso ficou estranho) e segui para a educação física, fiquei feliz e chateada, feliz porque essa aula eu tinha com Alice e chateada porque eu era péssima em qualquer esporte. Mal cheguei na porta de entrada ao ginásio e uma saltitante Alice me pegou pelo braço e me arrastou para o vestiário feminino :

-Ok! Pode me dizer oque houve pra me arrastar desse jeito? Perguntei quando ela me soltou

-Você não vai acreditar! Disse a pulguinha saltitante, meu apelido carinhoso já que minha melhor amiga era baixinha, mais ate do que eu e olha que eu sou uma tampinha.

-Experimente me contar. Disse com tedio

-Vou ignorar esse seu constante mal humor, Jasper me convidou pro baile. A frase foi seguida por um gritinho agudo bem perto da minha orelha

-Que ótimo Alice, fico feliz por você, ao menos uma de nós tem que desencalhar. disse com um sorriso triste, eu estava feliz pela minha amiga, mas triste por saber que eu nunca poderia achar alguém que goste de mim, não sendo essa aberração. Alice pareceu perceber oque se passava em minha mente e disse:

-Pode parar Isabella-disse brava- nem ouse dizer que você é uma aberração que eu bato em você. E eu sei que você gosta do Edward, então eu acho que esta na hora de você usar seu dom para algo útil. -Disse com um sorriso malicioso

-Do que você esta falando? Usar como?-perguntei confusa

-Bella, Bella você me decepciona ás vezes, não é obvio? Você vai entrar nos sonhos e fazer o Edward se apaixonar por você. Se você não tem coragem quando esta acordada, tem que ter nos sonhos, em sonhos tudo é possível. -encarei minha melhor amiga como se ela tivesse duas cabeças

-Você.é.louca. –disse devagar pelo choque

-Pode ate ser, mas você tem que assumir que é uma ótima ideia. -ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha, eu sempre quis fazer isso

-Alice é loucura e se eu quisesse que ele se apaixonasse por mim, seria no real e não em sonho!-protestei

-Deixa de ser boba, o amor começa em sonho, você tem que faze-lo pensar em você todos os dias, o sonho é uma oportunidade pra isso. Quando a vida te dá limões, faça uma laranjada. -disse a baixinha sorridente ao meu lado

-Limonada Alice, limonada.- corrigi ainda em choque

-/-

Ok! Isso é loucura, mas agora estou aqui deitada em minha cama extremamente concentrada em entrar nos sonhos de Edward. Alice era louca, mas bom oque eu tinha a perder? Ele nunca saberia que os sonhos na verdade foram projetados por mim, na certa pensaria que foi apenas um delírio seu. Respire Bella, respire e tenha em mente o rosto do Edward. Para entrar nos sonhos na mais era do que ser concentrar na pessoa e depois imaginar um corredor onde houvesse uma porta com o nome da pessoa, e era isso que eu estava fazendo, procurando a porta com nome "EDWARD CULLEN" quando a achei respirei fundo e entrei. Nesse momento meu corpo, físico, entrou em estado inconsciente apenas minha mente estava "acorda".

Algo a se saber sobre os sonhos era que tudo partia da pessoa que sonhava, ou seja, eu podia ate estar consciente do que fazia, mas o cenário, oque eu vestiria etc, tudo era obra da mente de Edward. Eu apenas podia influenciar o "tipo" de sonho, por exemplo um sonho doce, pesadelos ou sonhor err...adultos. De acordo com Alice, eu devia faze-lo ter um sonho adulto, pra que ele começasse a me ver de outro jeito, mesmo que eu tenha corado como nunca e tenha a olhado de olhos arregalados, uma parte de mim concordava com ela. E agora estou aqui num...hospital? Olhei confusa para os lados, e os corredores brancos com enfermeiros passando me confirmaram que eu estava em um hospital. Olhei para minhas roupas e arregalei os olhos :

-Só pode ser brincadeira. –eu simplesmente estava vestida bem ao estilo enfermeira sexy, com direito a saia curta branca e algo muito pequeno que só cobria meus seios que deveria ser uma blusa, um batom tão vermelho quanto sangue e uma maquiagem forte. Me olhei horrorizada eu estava bonita? Eu a Isabella sem graça Swan, estava desejável .

Parei de me avaliar e segui o corredor, procurando alguma pista de onde Edward-dos-sonhos estava, _Péssimo trocadilho em Bella..._ zombou essa vadia que eu chamo de consciência. A ignorei e continuei seguindo o corredor ate achar uma porta escrito Edward Cullen, entrei e após fechar a porta avaliei o quarto que eu estava, meu olhos pararam na cama, ou melhor na pessoa que estava deitada na cama, ninguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio Edward. Ele me devorava com os olhos. Eu já imaginava que sonho era, já me imaginava corando, mas não corei.

_Vamos lá Isabella encarne o personagem. _Disse a mim mesma:

-Olá Edward.- disse com uma voz sexy e um sorriso malicioso, que eu nem imaginava que sabia fazer.

-Olá enfermeira Swan. - ao que parece Edward devolveu na mesma moeda, meu sorriso malicioso

-Vamos ver oque você tem. –disse me aproximando dele, ao chegar na cama me abaixei deixando meus seios a altura de seu rosto e toquei seu peito com minha mão.- Aqui que você esta sentindo dor? – disse inocentemente apertando sensualmente o local

-Não, mais pra baixo. –Edward disse "inocente"

-Aqui? –perguntei ao tocar sua barriga

-Não, mais pra baixo.

-Aqui então? –nem sei como tive coragem, talvez seja efeito do sonho, mas toquei seu... ham amigo.

-Oh sim! Com certeza é ai, pode dar uma olhada? –se eu não soubesse que isso era um sonho de Edward, juraria que ele realmente era inocente, porque a carinha de inocente dele foi tão convincente.

-Claro que posso, mas antes eu tenho que dar beijinho pra sarar. –disse com um beicinho. _Oque esta acontecendo comigo? _Era a única coisa que eu pensava. Comecei com beijinhos sensuais em seu pescoço, descendo ate seu peito coberto por uma blusa azul. Que logo foi tirada pelo mesmo, continuei com os beijos em seu peito descendo, descendo ate seu umbigo e quando eu iria tirar sua calça...

Acorde, acorde Isabella

Minha consciência foi voltando aos poucos e a raiva de quem foi o futuro defunto que me tirou do melhor sonho da minha vida. Mas eu já tenho ideia de quem seja...

-Bella acorda, acorda! –gritava aquela voz fina de fada que eu conheço muito bem, abri meus olhos e encarei a baixinha em minha frente

-Poxa Alice, você tinha que me acordar justo agora que eu ia...- quando vi oque iria dizer, me calei e ela me olhou com um sorriso malicioso

-Depois vai me contar tudo, mas eu te acordei por dois motivos, primeiro, você iria se atrasar pra escola e segundo queremos que o Edward pense em você, então nada melhor que deixa-lo frustrado. E estou orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter te acordado na hora certa. –eu ainda queria matar a baixinha, mas tenho que concordar que ela esta certa.

-Eu odeio quando você esta certa. –bufei e fui me arrumar.

-/-

E assim se passou a semana, na segunda eu fui a Bella enfermeira, na terça a Bella colegial, quarta a Bella secretaria, quinta a Bella mecânica (foi bem interessante, "calibrar o motor do Edward"). E hoje sexta feira Alice me disse para partir para o romantismo para que finalmente Edward se declarasse para mim, confesso que estou bem confiante visto que ao decorrer da semana Edward me olhava mais intensamente na escola e ás vezes ele ate mesmo corava, ele não é fofo?

Mais uma vez na semana estou deitada em minha cama, me preparando para acessar os sonhos de Edward. Logo já estava em seus sonhos, desta vez era uma campina florida, um verdadeiro paraíso e para completar um deus grego de olhos verdes esmeraldas estava sentado no meio da campina, caminhei ate ele e quando cheguei atrás dele o abraçei:

-Bella. – ele sussurrou e se virou ficando de frente para mim, nos beijamos lentamente, muito diferente dos outros sonhos. Quando nos separamos ele me fitou intensamente e disse. – Eu queria tanto que isso não fosse um sonho.

Eu quase sai pulando, dançando e rebolando por aquela campina quando ele disse isso, ele também me queria na vida real e não só em sonhos.

-Eu quero poder dizer que te amo, desde que a conheci, mas nunca tive coragem, e acho que ainda não tenho, já que isto é só um sonho. – eu estava sem palavras apenas o olhando, mas achei minha voz e disse

-Então me conte, me conte quando acordar te garanto que você não vai se decepcionar, eu também te amo.

-Eu tenho medo de a Bella real não me amar ou se quer gostar um pouquinho de mim. – seus olhos demonstravam uma profunda tristeza e eu tive vontade de chorar por ele.

-Conte a Bella real, conte a ela, você precisa contar. –eu dizia desesperada e cedo demais notei que meu corpo estava despertando, antes que eu acordasse, sussurrei novamente. – Diga que a ama.

Quando acordei me veio uma enorme vontade de chorar, mas não o fiz decidi que se Edward não viesse ate mim me dizer seus pensamentos eu mesmo diria, e eu torcia para que aquilo que ele disse nos sonhos fossem realmente verdade. Me arrumei para a escola e fui, quando cheguei na classe me sentei em minha mesa e fiquei pensando no que diria caso Edward não tomasse atitude e foi só pensar nele que ele entrou na sala procurando um lugar pra se sentar e quando notou o lugar vago do meu lado, veio em minha direção, meu coração bateu tão forte em meu peito quando ele se sentou que pensei que ele pudesse ouvir, ele me olhou por um tempo parecendo ter um conflito interno, mas logo sorriu :

-Oi Bella. –disse sorrindo, evitei suspirar

-Oi Edward, como vai? – perguntei ansiosa, será que ele diria agora?

-Vou bem e você? –ele sorria mas parecia nervoso

-Também vou bem.

-Bella eu queria saber se você quer ir ao...baile...co-comigo. –ele gaguejou no final que fofo, quase suspirei em sua frente

-Claro! Hum...quer dizer eu adoraria. –respondi corando

-Como você deve saber o baile é neste domingo, então eu te pego as sete, tudo bem pra você?

-Tudo ótimo, te espero as sete então. –Será que eu podia sair pulando e cantando pela sala? Não, não acho que isso seria meio esquisito.

-/-

Domingo chegou e depois de uma tarde no shopping com Alice, comprei um vestido lindo e me arrumei completamente, tinha que sair tudo perfeito se eu estivesse certa hoje a noite eu entraria como a sonsa Swan e sairia como a Bella Swan namorada de Edward Cullen, e eu estava super ansiosa. Mas também estava com medo e se eu me decepcionasse? E se Edward apenas quisesse me trazer ao baile e mais nada, ou talvez ele só quisesse o meu corpo. Esse ultimo pensamento me entristeceu, mas antes que eu pudesse desistir ouvi uma buzina, respirei fundo e sai de casa.

Edward estava lindo em eu seu smoking e seus cabelos acobreados rebeldes. Cheguei perto dele e não soube oque dizer, ele apenas abriu a porta para mim e entrei esperando ele dar a volta e entrar no carro. Fomos o caminho todo em silencio, não era exatamente um silencio constrangedor, era confortável. Quando chegamos a escola, ele abriu novamente a porta para mim e me deu o braço, automaticamente me arrepiei com sua mão quente com dedos de pianista:

-Então Bella, perdoe me por não dizer antes, mas você esta linda, deslumbrante. –corei com seu olhar em meu corpo

-Obrigado, você também esta lindo. –disse fitando seus olhos

-Vamos entrar. –ele disse e fomos andando para dentro da escola, passei por Alice que estava babando em Jasper e ele babando nela, quando ela me viu acenou, acenei de volta mas continuei andando com Edward, saímos pelos fundo da escola e olhei confusa para Edward, ate que vi o lindo gasebo que era rodeado por flores e luzes. Ao som de Flightless Bird, American Mouth, nós dançamos, quer dizer, Edward dançou e me guiou perfeitamente, porque com minha coordenação motora duvidosa eu já teria caído, nos olhávamos sem dizer nada ate que ele disse :

-Bella eu queria te dizer que..droga, eu nem sei por onde começar, eu amo você e tudo bem se não for reciproco, porque eu já ate esperava, mas... –o calei com um beijo, ao que parece minhas fantasias nos sonhos dele, me deram coragem, o beijo era lento, apaixonado, quando o ar se fez necessário nos afastamos.

-Eu também amo você Edward. –disse timidamente, olhando para minhas mãos, mas ele tocou levemente meu queixo e me fez olha-lo, ele sorria lindamente, oque me fez sorrir também, mas então lembrei a aberração que eu era, decidi que mesmo que ele não me quisesse mais depois disso eu teria que contar a verdade sobre mim. –Edward antes que você decida ter algo comigo eu tenho que dizer que eu sou um tipo de aberração- ele iria negar, mas o calei com o olhar e prossegui –eu entro nos sonhos das pessoas, eu sei sobre todos os sonhos que você vem tendo comigo, ate porque sou eu que estou neles.- sussurrei esta ultima parte e olhei para baixo, ele ficou em silencio, suspirei esperando o fora, mas não oque ouvi foi uma gargalhada, uma gostosa gargalhada, o olhei sem entender

-Você pode entrar nos sonhos mesmo? –assenti – Então era você, a enfermeira, colegial... – acho que o vermelho brilhante que eram minhas bochechas deram sua resposta

-Agora você pode me chamar de aberração e ir embora. –sussurrei tristemente

-Quem disse que eu vou embora? Eu quero que você seja minha namorada, não ligo que entre em meus sonhos, isso pode ate ser legal. –o fitei com os olhos arregalados

-Na-namorada? Serio?

-Claro, isso se você quiser. –disse nervoso, será que ele achava que eu iria negar? Bobo

-Claro que quero. – e mais uma vez aquela noite nos beijamos apaixonadamente, colei cada vez mais meu corpo ao seu, eu puxava seus cabelos e ele descansava suas mãos em minha cintura. E como somos humanos, tivemos que respirar, encostamos nossas testas enquanto nossas respirações e corações se acalmavam. De repente um sorriso malicioso, que eu só havia visto nos sonhos de Edward, se formou em seu rosto:

-Bella já que você era a enfermeira, acho que temos coisas pendentes. E eu estou precisando de cuidados enfermeira Swan. –disse com um beicinho sexy e charmoso

-Claro que sim, senhor Cullen. –respondi do mesmo jeito, o chamando como eu o chamava no sonho em que eu era sua secretaria. Virgem ou não, hoje nem Alice me atrapalharia.

FIM

Gostaram? Por favor deixem uma review, eu quero saber oque acharam =]


End file.
